This invention relates generally to currency dispensing and value card dispensing systems and, more particularly, to systems of this type suitable for use in aircraft or other passenger carrying vehicles. International travelers are well aware of the need to carry multiple currencies, and of the inconvenience that frequently ensues when one arrives at a destination without a supply of the local currency. Currency changing facilities are usually available at major airports, train stations, banks, and even in stores, but busy air travelers who forget or do not allow enough time to exchange their currency at a point of departure may prefer not to take the time needed to buy local currency at their destination.
A possible solution that has been proposed is to provide a cash dispensing machine in an aircraft. (See, for example, European Patent Application No. 94120354.9, filed Dec. 21, 1994, Andrea Modiano, inventor.) Airline passengers, particularly on long international trips, typically have plenty of time available for such tasks as exchanging their currency to the currency of their destination country. An onboard machine for this purpose would fulfill a significant need for the passengers. Unfortunately, however, the practicalities of modern air travel do not make it easy to design such a currency dispenser. Most aircraft on international routes fly multiple flight legs before being serviced, and these flight legs usually take the aircraft to multiple countries having different currencies. In most cases, each aircraft flies up to four flight legs before being serviced at an airline hub of operations. It would be impractical, and in some cases impossible, to service a currency dispensing machine at the intermediate destinations, so the dispensing machine must be capable of dispensing at least four separate currencies, and accepting multiple currencies in exchange. The system described generally in the European patent application referenced above attempts to achieve these functions by employing multiple currency note cassettes and multiple currency acceptance units. The system is extremely bulky and must be rolled on and an off the aircraft for servicing. Moreover, although the dispenser is controlled by a computer, it is not clear how the control functions are performed and, in particular, how the appropriate currency is selected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a currency exchange system of more compact construction, suitable for installation on an aircraft and able to dispense multiple currencies as the need arises during a flight having multiple legs. The present invention satisfies this need. In addition, it would be highly desirable to incorporate other related functions into a currency exchange system, specifically the ability to read various value cards, such as credit or debit cards, and the ability to dispense value cards for use in making telephone calls, or for use in gaming machines. The present invention meets these requirements also.